


The Wincest Musical- Sad edition

by ForTheLoveOfChuck



Series: The Wincest Musical [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck





	The Wincest Musical- Sad edition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wincest Orchestra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/946283) by [retsehcniwnaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/retsehcniwnaed/pseuds/retsehcniwnaed). 
  * Inspired by [The Wincest Orchestra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/946283) by [retsehcniwnaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/retsehcniwnaed/pseuds/retsehcniwnaed). 



_Am I more than you bargained for yet?_  
_I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear._  
 _Cause that's just who I am this week_  
 _Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum_  
 _I'm just a notch in your bedpost_  
 _But you're just a line in a song_

"Sam!!!" Dean frantically yells as he searches for his brother. This hunt didn't go nearly as well as they planned.

"Dean!" Sam tries to shout in his loudest possible scratchy whisper. 

"No Sammy! You can't die yet! We haven't even seen the Grand Canyon yet!" Dean can't believe this happening. He thought that now they were together, nothing could happen. 

"It's okay Dean, We beat them." Sam whispers as he gestures around him. bodies everywhere. "You look so beautiful after a fight." Sam says with a sad smile to his brother.

  _Drop a heart, break a name  
_ _We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

"I can't lose you. Not like this Sam!" Dean whispers as his brother tries to close his eyes. "Not like this..."

 _We're going down, down in an earlier round  
_ _And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I_ _'ll be your number one with a bullet  
_ _A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it._

"Hey Dean. It's okay. We always said we wanted to go down swingin' and with a gun in our hand." Sam says trying to make his brother smile.  
  
  
_Is this more than you bargained for yet_  
_Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet_  
_Wishing to be the friction in your jeans_  
_Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him_  
_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_  
_But you're just a line in a song_  


"Sam! No, You can't do this. I'll find a way to bring you back. It'll be fine." Dean sounds more hysterical than relieved to find a way.

"Dean, I swear to God. If you bring me back... I will kill you myself. And you'll stay that way." Sam warns his brother, and then lays his head back against his brothers chest. he dies.  
  
_We're going down, down in an earlier round_  
_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_  
_I'll be your number one with a bullet_  
_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_  


"Fine Sammy, see you there." Dean whispers as he takes the gun from Sam's hand. "Hope we end up with the light." 

  
_Down, down in an earlier round_  
_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_  
_I'll be your number one with a bullet_  
_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_  


_We're going down, down in an earlier round_  
_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_  
_I'll be your number one with a bullet_  
_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_


End file.
